In-Game News
In this wiki, only news in Page 1 will be displayed. (Notification)Trade Push Notifications 【6/26】Trade push notifications have been added to Divine Armaments! You can now receive push notifications for the following: ◆ A trade request is received. ◆ A trade offer has been accepted. ◆ A trade offer has been declined. Push notification settings can be edited from the Settings menu of your Profile screen. (Notification)New Item: Divine Harvest 【6/26】There is a new item in the world of Divine Armaments: Divine Harvest! These cards are special items that can be used to enhance your character and equipment cards! For further information, please refer to the Enhancement section of the Help menu. Claim your Divine Harvest card below! (Notification)Marathon Event Timeout Error (2) 【6/20】During the start of the current event, Tablet of Destinies: Final Chapter, some users experienced timeout issues during the free AP/EP period. This issue has now been resolved, and as an apology we have distributed AP and EP potions to all users. You can claim the EP potions by selecting the link below, and the AP potions from the notification titled Marathon Event Timeout Error (1). Our apologies for the inconvenience. (Notification)Marathon Event Timeout Error (1) 【6/20】During the start of the current event, Tablet of Destinies: Final Chapter, some users experienced timeout issues during the free AP/EP period. This issue has now been resolved, and as an apology we have distributed AP and EP potions to all users. You can claim the AP potions by selecting the link below, and the EP potions from the notification titled Marathon Event Timeout Error (2). Our apologies for the inconvenience. (Notification)Battlefield Issue 【6/17】A recent technical issue prevented some Android users gaining access to the Battlefield for a prolonged period of time. This has been rectified with the latest version of the Divine Armaments application (1.26). If you are experiencing issues entering the Battlefield, please update to the latest version to resolve your issue. As an apology for the inconvenience caused, we are distributing BP potions to all users, which can be claimed below. (Notification)Revival Card Pack 【6/12】The goddesses of past have returned! For a limited time only, Prometheus and Uror are available in the special Revival Card Pack! Claim your free CR ticket below. The Revival Card Pack ends June 15th 23:59:59 PST! (Notification)Auto-Enhancement Issue 【5/18】Due to an issue with the recently introduced auto-enhancement function, recovery potions found in quest areas were not being stored in the inventory. As an apology, we have distributed recovery potions to all users, which can be claimed below. Our apologies for the inconvenience caused. (Notification)Account Registration 【5/8】Account Registration is scheduled to be released during May 2014. At this time, the following will be implemented: ◆By registering your account, you will have access to all of the features of Divine Armaments. ◆Up to 3 accounts can be registered per device. ◆Once an account has been registered, it can be accessed from any device. ◆To log in to another account, select the Log Out button located at the bottom of your My Page, Home or Profile screens. ◆Registered accounts cannot be unregistered. Unregistered accounts will be unable to perform the following functions: ◆Trades ◆Send Presents ◆Place items in the Guild Depository ◆Raise Guild Guardian ◆Receive Invite Campaign Rewards ◆Participate in Raid events ◆Participate in GvG events (Notification)Character Selection 【4/10】Try out the new Character Selection Card Pack! Only available today! Collect your free CS Ticket below. (Notification)The Skyward Trail: Final Chapter Event Extension 【4/8】Due to an issue that occurred during The Skyward Trail: Final Chapter, the event has been extended by an extra day. The event is now scheduled to conclude on Wednesday, 9th April, 23:59:59 PST. As an apology, we are also awarding users 750 Beast Bloodstones, which you can claim below. Our apologies for the inconvenience caused. Notes *You can claim items in some of the news. **There is no time limit to claim the items,